Zapped in Space
Zapped in Space is the twenty-third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover illustration features a dual-headed, four-armed alien standing on a space platform with a bright light shining behind it. Plot You and your friends, Katy and Jordan, visit Madame Zapp's new Virtual Reality Arcade. The two main storylines result from the decision to either play Abominable Snow Woman or Adrift off Vega.'' Abominable Snow Woman'' takes you to the Arctic, where you meet a boy named Andy. Together, you search for the Abominable Snow Woman, to escape the game. Adrift off Vega takes you to space, where aliens attack you, including a giant lizard and a blob. Also, the evil Arcturian aliens ask you three difficult questions. List of endings There are nineteen bad endings and three good endings. Bad endings *Making a leaf hat out of alien tree leaves, you find they amplify the sun's heat and cause you to be burned alive instantly. *Using a sword against alien lizards results in them showing their abilities to regrow their limbs. One of them regrows its head and possibly eats you up. *When Andy and you pick up both the magnifying glass and the compass, a beam of sunlight reflects off the compass, passes through the magnifying glass and starts defrosting the cavern. The two of you end up getting buried in an avalanche of snow. *You accidentally cause a fire at the game center and you get a bill from Madame Zapp for all the damage you caused. *Getting stuck in an Igloo with nothing but blubber to eat. *Trapped on a planet with huge insectoid creatures. They appoint you as consultants on their cooking show, where all the meals are made of mouldy garbage. *You insisted on driving the snowmobile, and won an arm wrestling match with Andy to decide who should drive it. But since you don't know how to drive it, you crash into a glacier and die. *You and Andy follow the Ice Hound, but it lures you to be a meal for its puppies. *You get the wrong answer to one of the Arcturans' questions, so they force you to work in their spice mine. *Become a mind slave for an Arcturan. *A bunch of alien eggs hatch out to reveal alien insects. Your exit is blocked by a giant larva, and it can be assumed the hatchlings make a meal out of you. *Get stuck on a spaceship for three thousand years. *You go back to Earth, but as a floating head with no body. *Hurling a spear at a giant pelican, you manage to knock it out of the sky. But you and Andy happen to be standing underneath it, and it lands on top of you, crushing you under its weight. *You go home, but everything you touch with your right hand freezes instantly. *For a hundred years, you are forced to make snow balls for the Abominable Snow Woman. *You turn into a giant blob monster. *Because you cheated at a maze puzzle, the Snow Woman turns you into part of the game. You're condensed into pixels and can never return to the real world. *You activate the emergency hatch inside a spaceship, which rapidly sucks all the oxygen out of the ship, so you can't breathe. Good endings *Come back after destroying the Snow Woman. *Return home after beating Adrift off Vega. *You and Andy return home but have switched bodies. You're quite happy with this, because his mother is a better cook than yours. International releases Gallery zappedinspace-uk.jpg|UK Perdidos en el ciberespacio.jpg|Spanish Zapped_in_Space_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Høyt_spill_i_verdensrommet.jpeg|Norwegian Artwork Zapped in Space (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *All the books before this book had a box that said " READER BEWARE...YOU CHOOSE THE SCARE!" at the top, but this was the first book that did not have this anymore. Instead, it said "Reader Beware... You Choose the Scare!" at the bottom of this book, without any more box. This continued for all the Give Yourself Goosebumps books until the last one, All-Day Nightmare. *The original cover illustration was flipped horizontally similarly to the artwork for Chicken Chicken. *There is a question about the Give Yourself Goosebumps book Trapped in Bat Wing Hall. *One page references Sega and Nintendo. *The tagline references the film Space Jam. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Summer Category:Winter Category:Change in Size Category:Plants Category:Video games (topic) Category:Insects Category:Other Worlds Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata